Sakura's Dirty Thoughts
by deannerocks123
Summary: Sakura is in love with Sasuke but is this really love or is she just lust after him. Warning: Harcdcore sexual content. Pairing so far Sak x Sak ;Kak x Sak; Gaara x Hinata x Sasuke : RAPE,UNDERAGE SEX , MASTURBATION, ETC.
1. Chapter 1 Sakura x Sakura

Yeah this is my first story I have written on fan-fiction and also my first chapter of the story.

Rated: Mature for masturbation seen AND later more lemon as they call it.

pairing: Sakura/and self ; Sakura/Sasuke and maybe more in the future if u guys like the story :D plz leave review so i know wheter 2 contuined the story yes or no.

* * *

A tingly sensation rushed down her spine causing a violent shudder throughout her petite body. But that didn't seem to be enough. The tingly sensation seemed to have a mind of his own as it continued travel to an destination where its never been before.

As the tingly sensation reached its destination; Sakura gasp in shock. Sakura faced turned light pink as she lower her head facing downwards and squeezed her eyes and thighs tightly together. As she pressed the palm of her hand forcefully against her thighs cause tingly sensations down there to turn into rhythmic beating. She can feel her pussy beating it felt like her heart was down there.

She wanted the feeling to go away but it wouldn't. Was it her fault that this was happening? Maybe… it's just that she couldn't stop picturing

_Sasuke's naked body looking so slender and yet so muscular between the blue and white tile in the empty boys locker room._

_The loud water running from the shower while Sasuke ran the blue soap lengthily across his pale white skin rubbing gently in some areas and fiercely in others. Leaving foam hugging his broad shoulders._

Sakura moan. She couldn't help her self what kind of girl is she. She could feel the thumping worsened between her legs. It felt as if with each thump shivers were being send through out her body.

_Sasukes' beautiful male body being devoured by the water above his head making his skin gain a God like glow as well as making it slippery wet all over. In a few second later after the shower seemed to give up on __moistin__g him up; a shudder ran through his body as the cool air hit his skin while he ran his fingers through his hair combing then all back_.

Ooooh this isn't good Sakura thought maybe she should rub it a little and the sensation would go away. Oh God who was she kidding. She knew it would only worsen the situation, she was just trying to make and excuse for her self.

"Fuck it," she told herself and stared to attend to her needs she knew that she need to be quiet like a mouse. But she couldn't control her self. She tried rubbing her self softy not to cause much of a commotion but most importantly not to feel completely dirty about what she was doing.

But rubbing her self softy was only making it worse her hands seem to gain there own control and started to press hard against her underwear. Sakura moan loudly. Her face was burning up she was hot red as a pleasurable wet sensation crawled all over and sank down to between her leg.

She felt a burning heat sensation leave the surface of body making her skin tingle.

This wasn't good enough she tough. Her body was craving something. A certain part of her was craving it more than others… she was craving for Sasuke's body…every single part of him. His touch… (_Moan_)…his wet body between her legs (_louder moan_)…. His shaft… _("oowww "Sakura moan as she rubbed her self harder_)…his shaft rubbing against me…( _loud moan_).. Sasuke thrusting his love into me …. (_moaning Sakuke's name out loud repeatedly_)

She wanted more … she was going to give her self more ….

* * *

HOPE U LIKED IT.. IF U DID LLLEEEAAVVVE A COMMENT tellin' me soo i know :D if i should write the next chapter :p luv ya guys(L)

My The next chapter is more intense and better :D PLZ.. READ AHEAD..but with care! You've been warned :P... no seriously i warned u.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Kakashi x Sakura

* * *

Excuse me for interruptingggg…… but… tomorrow you have….. the day off – Kakashi said with a smirk plaster on his face.

Sakura just FROZE. Like a pond going through a harsh blizzard with no hope of melting' until spring came alone. And in Sakura's case spring didn't seem to be arriving anytime soon. Sakura tried gathering every strength in side her body to move her legs shut. But no matter how much strength she put in her legs they won't meet each other and no matter how much she prayed to all the Gods in the world to give her back her body functions so she can move her fingers away from her soaking wet panties.

She only seems to have the body function to move her head as she pleases everything else was frozen. Sakura raised her head to look at her Sensei. She was burning up as she started to gain eye contact with her Sensei. How would she ever explain herself? What was her next move from this point on; especially when her body won't allow her to change her position?

_My my my-_ kakashi thought -_little_ _Sakura masturbating in her room, well I shouldn't have bar gin in here the way that I did but I would never thought I would come across such a wet puppy_.

Laughing to himself as he enjoyed his own pervert comments.

Her face was hot red and covered in a few drops of sweat. Sakura's lips looking so red and super sexy.

Kakashi's eyes wander on the rest of Sakura body. He saw that her dress was messily folded upwards and her blue shorts pulled down. The left side reaching to her knee while the other side was pulled down to her ankle exposing her clean white panties. Well not completely clean the middle area where Sakura finger were pressing like a doctor would trying to find a fat person pulse was darker than the rest of her panties. _I wonder why _he thought grinning to himself again. He also notices the watery liquid seeping out her panties and wandering onto the chair.

He felt something between his leg twitch. All of sudden this feeling rose over him the usually feeling that trailed after him through out the day. He was horny but at a more dangerous level. _Wow_- Kakashi thought look at this. _When life gives you opportunity you take them._

Kakashi was aware that Sakura was her student but at this moment that seem to be the least important thing to him.

Kakashi walked closer up towards Sakura and bent down right in front of her. He bent his head lower coming face to face with Sakura dripping panties and turns his head to look at Sakura and said "What a mess you made for such a little girl like yourself… now you have two options in cleaning up this mess. Either you can lick this mess off your self using those beautiful lip of your and the muscle inside it or I'll clean this mess up, but you'll owe me than. What do you say?"

"I'll..ll… clean…it.. It…my…sel..self" Sakura said. What's was wrong with her she thought. All she needed to do was walk into her bathroom and grab a towel and clean this mess up. But Kakashi Sensei told her to use her tongue.

Who was he kidding I won't do it I can report him he's older than me. As Sakura looked at her Sensei something one his face told her that he wasn't joking and that she would be better off if she did what she was told.

Kakashi watched Sakura climbed down the chair and turned to face the seating area of the chair. He lowered himself to the chair level. There was no way he was going to miss this.

Sakura leaned over the chair and licked the liquid. She lifted the liquid with her tongue and tossed it in her mouth.

The taste of her self send shivers down her back. She turns to see Kakashi staring at her with deep concentration.

"Come on Sakura be a good kitten and lick the milk for daddy, lick it you know you want to… lick the shit it's yours"- Kakashi said being fully hard now. He unzipped his pants exposing his have grown dick. With one hand he took off his ninja headband and grasps his dick.

"Clean the mess you made…clean it. ... Don't spit it out than you'll make more of mess so you have to swallow it." Kakashi said in a knowledgeable voice like. Not like giving order but more like making a suggestion still caring a grind on his face. He now started to pump his dick real slowly. Enjoying every pump with his eyes watching Sakura licking her own juice. Shit- he thought as he started to quicken his pace. He notices that Sakura was aware of what he was doing.

She looked up at him cause he was now towering above her and she could see his dick. She was amazed by it. It look good …really good. Something inside her wanted to touch it and worst of all her pussy was throbbing again.

But Kakashi only grab her head and turned it back to the chair and told her to clean up. She did as she was told. She was imaging that she was licking Kakashi's dick at full length and then at the head. What's wrong with her but she just couldn't control herself. She was now making whirl motion with her tongue as she spread her juicy more and pick a little bit of it with her tongue.

Kakashi could tell that Sakura was enjoying it and only caused his to stroke himself harder. Fuck- he thought to himself. He looked through his nearly shut eyes that she was now playing with it with her fingers and sucking on her finger.

"Do..do..you like that…that" Sakura said in a low voice sounding so cute and yet so dirty.

"Yeah, I like that"- Kakashi said in husky voice. He gave Sakura one last glance and quicken his pace insanely. Kakashi tossed his head back and let out a loud moan and with that white liquid spattered all over Sakura and hitting the chair.

Kakashi leaned close to Sakura ear and whisper "Now do you like that? "

With that he stood up and winked at Sakura as he but his ninja band on with one hand and with the other pushed his dick back inside and zipped up his pants.

Just as he was walking out the door of Sakura's room he yelled" Remember you have the day off tomorrow!"

Sakura was left there feeling using and yet somewhat satisfy deep down inside. She wished that her sensei would have fucked her. There was always tomorrow. Maybe she should go visit Sasuke tomorrow…..

Kakashi Sensei left her with a bigger mess.

* * *

The Next Chapter is more intense you've been warn; its more hardcore... i guess as i contuine my story..each chapter will be more hardcore than the other so yeah... read on if u like hardcore if not than..OOPSY :p


	3. Chapter 3 Best Chapter Gaara x Hinata

* * *

Chapter 3.. its a little extreme :P.. but i hope you guys like it; ignore my gramatic error I was typing really fast and...

I just suck when it come to grammer:P Enjoy!

* * *

A group of little kids running around in the hot sun; there faces covered by wide smiles filled with joy. Grass surrounding completely and giving off a nice dark green magic like color as the sun hits it; the trees and the Earth below seem to play along in there game of tag; the flowers giggling along with them.

'What a great day this is.' Sakura thoughts to herself as she stood in the kitchen holding a bold of homemade cookie mix. She was already dressed for the day. Even though is she had the day off she still wore he usual outfit.

Today she had woken up extra early so she could bake Sasuke a batch of cookies. But as she started to bake she realized that she didn't know which type of cookies Sasuke liked. So she decided to bake a whole variety of cookies. First she started out with chocolate chip cookies, milk cookies, sugar cookies, butter cookies and now she was working on M&M chocolate cookies.

The whole house was filled with the aroma of the cookies; it was intoxicating. As she finished off the last batch of cookies she placed them in a green basket and tied a black bow on the handle. She knew Sasuke favorite colors are black and blue. But fuck it she looked everywhere for a blue ribbon there was non in sight.

Sakura quickly took a look at herself in the mirror to straight out her hair and make sure she was looking hot for Sasuke.

Sakura rushed out through the door. She hoped Sasuke was still home. As she passed through the little kids she waved at them and the little kids all waved back. 'What cute little kids' Sakura thought as she walked off leaving behind a hypnotizing smell of cookies.

Sakura gave one glance back at the kids and notice that they weren't playing anymore but just staring at her with demon eyes. "What the Fuck.'

* * *

' The goal for today; cookies and taste some new fresh blood. Damn I wanted some cookies!'

* * *

Sasuke walked through the muddy forest to reach his training area.

"_Today we have the day off, this is perfect I do need the extra training each day Naruto seem to be getting stronger and I can not be defeated by that loser. I need to be the best in order to kill my brother…Itachi"_ by the simple mention of Itachis' name Sasuke felt something inside him twist and turn sour.

As Sasuke walked through the forest he sees his training spot.

Sasuke's training stop was a giant field covered by grass with a huge blue lake in the middle there were only 4 trees in field. 2 of the trees were kissing the edge of the lake. They both stood very near to each other and yet very separated. Then across from them stood another tree that seemed tiny compared to them and the other trees sat all alone on the edge of the field.

As he started walking towards the 2 big trees near the pond he realized that there was something different about the field; it looked somewhat magical, there was something special about the field. But Sasuke deiced to ignore it and continue walking towards the 2 big trees near the lake.

"_Who the fuck is that" _

* * *

Near on tree was a figure of someone but from the distant that Sasuke was standing he couldn't tell who it was. All Sasuke could notice was a green basket with a black bow on the handle.

Sasuke approached the tree when he saw who it was.

"_Oh great, just who the fuck I needed to see"_Sasuke thought sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said looking down at the red hair boy. He was pale like always with his raccoon eyes which were closed and still had that love tattoo on his forehead. But as Sasuke eyes wonder on the boy he notice a girls head bobbing up and down at a slow rhythm.

Deep throating Gaara's cock holding his cock in her throat moving back and forth with her body in a nodding motion and at the same time was trying to suck Gaara cock dry.

Gaara let out a loud moan as he ran his hand through her hair. "Suck me harder" Gaara commanded. His voice sounding rough and yet sexy to the girl's ear; the girl obeyed.

She sucked as hard as she could, feeling like she was going to pass out at any moment because of the tension bulding up inside her throat. It was just that Gaara turned out to have such a big cock. It was huge; it reminded her of a horse dick. But some how she had managed to get it all down her throat. She could feel the cock tip hit right between her breast from the inside.

_Damn she can suck…fuck she's sucking me so hard I'm going to start bleeding… FUCK… just the way I like it ….shit bitch… I'm gonna cum…_. Gaara thought.

" Gobble, gobble Hinata" with that said Gaara shot his sperm right into her stomach.

'_HINATA!' _Sasuke yelled inside his mind. Trying really hard to keep his cool, '_fuck'…_he couldn't help it, he was completly hard from seeing Hinata suck Gaara off like that. He stood there feeling his dick twitch uncomfortably in his pants while Gaara pulled his cock out of her cut mouth, leaving her coughing all over the place and wearing the expression of someone who's just been violated and yet completely turned on a the same time.

Hinata turned her head up and looked at Sasuke and blushed, then looked at Gaara which caused her face so red that it seemed her face was going to explode at any second.

Gaara cock had already grown back into its monster size again. He sat next to Hinata and flicked the tip of it making it wobble back and fourth.

Hinata eyes stared at it in fascination.

Gaara lean into Hinata ear and whisper, "Are all ninja in Konhan suck dirty little sluts like you?" Carrying the same expression on his face as alway, but his voice gave away his intention…

* * *

Hinata looked back and saw the same expression on his face that he always had except for the a few drop of sweet running down his face. Hinata felt like her insides were going to exploded she wanted Gaara cock badly.

_This sensation…it not like any sensation I've felt before… my whole body is throbbing…my pussy feels like it going to explode (moan)._

As Gaara looked down at Hinata he notices right away that she was quivering like crazy. No she wasn't quivering she was litteraly shaking beneath him.

_Wow I've never seen this reaction before._

Hinata was shaking like a leaf. He could tell that sooner or later her legs will give up on her.

_Lets see her pussy or her ass…the both look nice and spoiled…wow look at that pussy, fucking amazing she dripping all over the place…hahaha… looks like Hinata really wants it…why don't I tease her little…see how long she can hold back. _Gaara thought as a smirk swiped across his face.

Hinata felt Gaara's cock press roughly against the entrance of her pussy. "Nngghh" Hinata moaned waiting to feel Gaara's big cock enter her… but nothing. Than another rough slam came and then another and another.

Gaara was slamming his cock on Hinata's pussy but not entering it.

He was slammed with great strength causing Hinata to moan with each slam from the simple electric sensation it send running up her vagina each time. Waiting impatiently for his cock.

Hinata was shaking fiercely while digging her nails deep into the tree bark. As if she was holding on to her life. If Gaara continued this way she felt like she was just going to lose it.

Gaara looked at her pussy and it seemed that is was trying to spread wide-open by itself.

_If only that could really happen _Gaara thought but what he did see what the unnatural amount off water juice flow down Hinata thighs.

"Gaa...gaar...gaara(moan)…p…ppp…pllle..ease(moan)…stop teasing…m.me..(moan)" Hinata said trying to moan, catch her breath and talk at the same time. She was having a hard time staying on her feet.

"Teasing you... why would I do such a thing to you…. After all those yummy cookies you gave me… I wouldn't leave you like this" Gaara said trying to sound nice.

He leaned over and turned Hinata face towards his as they shared a sloppy kiss.

Meanwhile there tongues were battling each other Gaara used his hands to replace the location of his dick. "Ready" Gaara said as he parted a few centimeters from Hinata.

Hinata nodded.

Gaara brutally thrust his dick all the way up Hinata's ass. Hinata eyes widen as they filled with tears while she screamed with all her strength inside her. The pain stung all over her body, piercing right into all her limbs making her legs weaker than before.

"You didn't expect that on did you…surprise." Gaara smirking as he said it. He straighten himself up from Hinata and started pounding into her as if he'd gone mad.

Hinata screamed as blood streamed down her thighs and as tears fill her eyes.

Gaara kept thrusting like an animal inside Hinata; loving the sound of Hinata voice, screaming like a wounded animal.

_Fuck… all this screaming is gonna make me come. _

"Come on Hinata scream like a good Konoha little bitch...(grunt)… it hurts doesn't it (moans)….look at what your doing Hinata your tight asshole is starting to make my dick throb (grunt)… throbbing quite violently if you want to know (grunt really loudly) (moan).. fuck... (moan loudly)...I got a new ingredient for your cookies …open wide."

With that said Gaara quicken his thrusting pace even faster causing Hinata to scream at the top of her lungs which caused Gaara to stiffen up all over and stinging sensation hit him causing one last loud moan out of Gaara mouth, as cum shot in Hinata ass.

Gaara and Hinata were both breathing hard, trying to catch their breathe.

Gaara took his finger and wiped the mixture of Hinata's blood and his own semen flowing down Hinata's thighs and licked it off his finger.

"Yum" he said.

Then he stuck his finger in near the entrance of her butt whole and got the fresh new running mixture on his fingers and showed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke walked up closer to Gaara and saw Gaara's fingers covered with dark-red blood and white clumpy semen. Sasuke reached over and grabbed Gaara by the wrist lifting his finger towards his mouth and sucked them dry.

Hinata stared in horror just as she collapsed in front of them with her back now resting on the tree trunk.

"I guess there's going to be a round 2, … brace yourself Hinata." Sasuke said sounding cold as ice and like a bad boy getting ready to be bad. His voice hit Hinata's eardrums sending her body trembling all over. While she looked at the bridge of saliva between Sasuke lips and Gaara's fingers…...

* * *

:P- You Perves!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'M SOOOOO SOOORRRYYY!! I took so long... i just came back from my vacation yester day and yeah i'm sorry.

I was gonna make this chapter really long but i'm still have a little hanger over from last night BUT! At least i wrote somethin' and don't worry i'll be updating form now on ever 3 days or each week one of the two.

Even thou it short enjoY!! I promis i'll make the next chapter juicier :P!

Enjoy u perves hehehehe i'm one 2!! a big one!!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sakura said turning away from the demon lock of eyes of the little kids. But only to find a little girl standing in the middle of her path.

Standing there was a cute little blonde girl with her hair pull up in a high pigtail. She wore a cute mid-sleeve pink dress reaching right below her knee followed by Clorox clean white ruffles. On her feat she had a pair of white socks that seemed to be sister with the ruffles dangling from her bright pink dress. Her white socks were covered by shinny black church shoes.

Big blue eyes staring at Sakura with deep thought. Her blue eyes were placed on lightly covered freckles check giving her a irrestable cute look.

"Excuse me miss, will you play with us a game of ninja tag, we don't have enough to split up in to even groups but if you play with us are groups would be even," said the little girl in a cute giggly tone.

Sakura gave out a sigh. Looking at the cute little girl in front of her and then down her arm to the basket of cookies she'd baked for Sasuke.

"We would really appreciate." The little girl added.

Glance back at the group of kids at the back of her and down again at the little girl.

With in a split second Sakura foot meet the little girls face and sent her flying in the air. Sakura jumped up in the air and allowed the little girls face to meet her fists. One jabbed in the right cheek sent squirts of blood fly out of the girls' mouth.

STOP IT!! STOP IT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LISA!! STOP!! The little kids below her cried but that didn't make a slight difference in Sakura reaction instead she picked up her speed and flung at the girl living bruises on her wrist. Sakura punches clashing wildly against the tiny body in front of her.

With one strong kick the body and blood on it dropped to ground.

WHAT DID YOU DO TO LISA!! One of the little kids yelled looking at her in fear and anger but mostly fear. "Lisa… are you okay??" Sakura could hear another kid ask the little blonde girl lying on the floor covered up in new born bruises.

For some reason she didn't look as bad as she should of.

The group of little kids surrounded Lisa leaving Lisa hidden to Sakura's eye's. Sakura position her self ready to fight.

"Tag your it!" Sakura yelled.

The circle of kids started parting right in the center. Sakura could see figure moving toward her from the center of the group. Sakura press her eyes closely together trying to figure out what that figure real was.

"Guess you got me." A voice said but Sakura knew it came from the little girl because the pitch and giggly tone were the same.

The figure know stood in front of the group of little kids. Sakura widen her eyes to see only what seemed to be the outline of the little girl. The little girls body was pitch black. You couldn't see her face or any detail on her only the outline of her pigtail and dress which were know pitch black.

The girl held something in her hand something white. With a slow motion the girl dragged her hand to her head placing what she had in her hand on her face.

_What the… _Sakura thought.

She had placed a clown mask on her face. The clown mask was an ordinary clown mask except that the nose was point and between the tick red lips of the clown stood sharp pointy fangs sticking out. The fangs were pure steel. From were Sakura stood she got a clear view of the bolts insert on the edges of the fangs.

The little girl open and closed her mouth repeatedly like she was testing to see weather it work and trust us it worked…

_Today I was planning to lose my virginity, not my fucking life. _Sakura thought as sweat rolled down her face.

* * *

She couldn't tell you how it happen even if it depended on her life. How could she be doing something like this with Gaara and Sasuke. Maybe Gaara was right she was a Konhona whore just not an out spoken one like the rest off the girls here.

Honestly she didn't think she was whore but at the same time how can she defend her self when she was making a straight dive for Sasuke penis.

But who could resist Sasuke's fully grown cock sticking out his pants. I mean look at the poor thing stand up in the open world like that with out anything to keep it warm and comfort.

I mean what can I say Hinata is warm hearted and I think Sasuke will agree also warm mouthed.

Hinata is very delicate creature you should see how she approached her new guest with a cute smile and open mouth. Leaning forward to give Sasuke's cock a nice cute lick right in the center, this will definitely be comforting.

* * *

Warning: Next Chap is gonna contain sadist/ fucked up sex between Itachi and Sakura

OO wow!


	5. Chapter 5 Threesome

Chapter 5

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata found her hands tied up to the back of her and her hair pulled back in a ponytail made up of the same thick rope that held her hand strongly together.

Sasuke pushed Hinata body to the ground while he held her ass up towards his hip. Sasukes fully grown cock was throbbing like crazy. He couldn't tell if it was because this was his first 3 some ever or if it was because he was having a threesome with Gaara.

But in the end it all didn't matter.

Sasuke took his two fingers and stretch Hinatas' lips apart, not the ones on her face.

He could feel Hinata squirming uncomfortably under him but that wasn't his main concerned. Slowly but surely Sasuke brought the tip of his cock to meet up with Hinata pussy, but didn't enter. But instead slapped his dick against it.

Hinata was no fidgeting with eagerness.

What was up with these boys teasing her?

She felt the stinging pain of the man made hair tie pulling her hair back and the tingly sensation it gave her.

Sasuke completely going crazy with his new activity he's developed. He couldn't take it anymore and as he could tell neither could Hinata.

Sasuke slide his dick right in.

Hinata let out a short yelp she wasn't expecting it to enter so smoothly.

Hinata could feel the known sensation in her body start to increase.

_Damn this was so good. _

Unlike Gaara, Sasuke was moving at a slow rhythm that was causing her to moan and groan out loud. Each time Sasuke moved inside her she left her inside shake, until he reach the spot. Hinata moan out Sasukes name in such pleasure anybody else looking would be jealous.

And so the one looking got jealous.

* * *

Gaara looking at them with penetrating eyes could see how flushed and yet fulfilled and happy Hinata faces was. This was pissing him off. _'Nobody fucks my bitch better than me'_

"Sasuke..Sasuke…you're amazing your hitting me… (moans) right… THERE!!" Hinata scream he was hitting her stop again.

Sasuke now found out in which direction he needed to thrust slowly into. And when he did… Hinata pussy started swallowing him whole. He couldn't even keep his posture anymore.

Her pussy was like a vacuum swallowing every bit of him.

'_Shit'_ he thought.

'FUCK! Hinata if you keep this up I'm gonna …"

Before he could finish his sentence he came in Hinata pussy; moaning out loud.

Hinata below him; moan out too.

"Wow it so hot"

Hinata said as she left her pussy get filled with Sasuke's cum. She really wasn't worn out at all instead she seemed somewhat satisfy.

'Fuck I came so much' Sasuke groan.

_Oh but it not over yet, you guys seemed to have forgotten me._

Gaara walked over to the two bodies covered in sweat, Gaara gave stinging glance toward Hinata.

Just the mere glance send shiver down her spin she knew something bad was about to happen by the look scribbled on Gaara's face.

Hinata quickly closed her eyes in fear and curled her self up in to a ball mentally. But stay stiff as a board physically.

" So, you seem to have enjoyed that a lot …huh Hinata…..Sasuke, I mean who could blame you her pussy is pretty amazing right… definitely one of the best.. ever…( as Gaara spoke he walked toward Sasuke and was now right behind him) ..you don't wouldn't mind if we share that pussy, right…let see if we can fit two dicks inside here."

With those last word Hinata jump to her feet …well only inside her brain.

Instead she laid there with her eyes wide open and tears started to form.

Sasuke only grin to the remark and spread his legs some what wider apart to give Gaara some room.

Gaara lean in on Sasuke bare naked back and started positioning his dick right under Sasuke's to enter Hinata already occupied pussy.

Sasuke notice that the only reason Gaara could do this from behind him was because of his dick size. He looked like he could fuck a horse and make it moan in pleasure.

Sensing Sasuke attention on his dick gave him his chance to make a move. In a split second….

* * *

Sasuke's eye were wide open filled with tears, scream at the top of his lung as Gaara dick ripped his ass muscles wide open.

As Gaara struggle and push with all his might ripping Sasukes' ass apart.

Sasuke scream. He screamed as if his life was depending on it. Like a dead man begging for his life. The pain was so intense he never felt such a pain before in his life. To him it felt as if Gaara dick was penetrating all the way into his brain.

The pain was so strong it was making his body go numb he couldn't feel his legs anymore nor any part of his body except the great pain of Gaara dick ripping through.

It seemed to be taking Gaara forever but he wasn't going to stop until he thrusted his whole cock inside Sasuke.

_Fuck he's tight,_ groan Gaara

It not that Gaara is gay or bisexual, he was just giving Sasuke a pay back for please his girlfriend. And for her was definitely gonna get punished for enjoying it too.

Gaara wanted to thrust widely but instead, decided otherwise.

He trust with such a slow rhythm it seemed as it the whole thing was happing in slow motion.

With each movement Gaara made with his dick Sasuke screamed out of pain. The slower the movement; worsen the pain messages being sent out to his body.

The three of them all rocked to Gaara motion as he picked up his pace. As much as the slow pace was hurting Sasuke he really couldn't bare it.

And even thou Sasuke is a boy, that is the least thing he was concerned about right now, he was completely concerned about Sasuke butt muscle hugging his dick tightly.

The feeling was driving him mad! With that he began thrusting inside Sasuke like crazy.

Leaving him bleeding out more blood with each thrust.

" SHIT , I'M GONNA CUM"

The speed double at once and he pound Sasukes' ass making Sasuke dick pound widely into Hinata pussy sending her scream at the rate Sasuke plunged into her.

Honestly she knew that this speed was one and only Gaara's.

That crazy rhythm was making her lose it. Her tiny body trembled all over as she moan Gaara name.

"…please …ga..gaa..gaara pound me through him" Hinata barely managed as she gripped the grass with her teeth but loud moans still escaped out Gaara name.

When Gaara's ears fell upon these word he pound with all his might. He knew he was starting to lose control. This could be bad, really bad he thought. With ever rough pound Sasuke ass tighten.

In between the two somewhat lover lay Sasuke who looked half dead. His face completely red, mouth wide open with drool flowing out of it, his eyes half open and his chest moving up down as his eye gave away no message at all.

Hinata was now shaking uncontrollably she knew this feeling it only came once or twice when she was fucking Gaara, she knew it all to well. The pleasure and pressure was running up her veins toward her head, her leg has only a second left of life.

Her hips moved uncontrollably. She banged forward to meet Sasuke dick and Gaara forceful thrust.

Shit, she was gonna have and organism.

"FUCK I'M CUMMMMMIIINNNGGG!" Hinata whined out loud,

"CUUUUMMMMIIINNNGGGG!" Gaara moan loudly almost to sound near to a scream.

"" Sasuke said nothing but he didn't need to his shaking body and load of warmth flowing in Hinata's pussy said it all.

With that there legs gave up on them as they fell to the ground fainting on the way there.

* * *

HEHEHE! i couldn't help my self sorry!! :D

* * *


End file.
